Avait-il seulement écouté?
by Levi Valentois
Summary: Zero est fatigué de sa situation où il doit supporter son avenir de Level E tout en écoutant Yuuki vanter les attrait du sang pur qu'est Kaname. Ce soir, il a besoin de s'évader. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'avait prévu. Oneshot \\KanameZero/


Hello!

Une petite fanfiction juste pour le plaisir d'écrire, notée T, avec pour personnages principaux Kaname et Zero qui sont la propriété de Matsuri Hino.

Alors chronologiquement... c'est un mystère. Je dirais au début de la saison 1 de l'anime mais comme ça fait un bail, je ne sais plus vraiment. J'espère, à cause de mon manque de mémoire, ne pas être trop ooc.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, les non-sens et les formulations parfois étranges. N'hésitez pas à me le dire!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous pouvez me le dire aussi...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Zero rentrait au dortoir. Il était sorti un peu plus tôt pour s'occuper d'un level E qui rodait aux alentours de l'école. Sur le chemin du retour, il s'est arrêté pour acheter une bouteille d'alcool. Il ne buvait jamais, de peur de perdre le contrôle. Mais cette fois, le besoin d'évasion était trop fort. Toute cette situation l'oppressait et il avait besoin d'air.

Pour revenir aux dortoirs, profitant de la nuit pour cacher son allure vacillante, il passa par le chemin qui longeait le lac. Le vent soufflait doucement dans les arbres et le ciel clair donnait, grâce à la lune, une couleur douce et grisâtre aux alentours. C'était une belle nuit mais Zero n'était pas en état pour l'apprécier. Il se sentait vraiment mal, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. L'alcool n'avait fait que lui rappeler son impuissance face aux événements qui allaient se dérouler. Trop saoul pour continuer, le gardien s'était écroulé à même le sol, au pied d'un arbre. Il comptait y passer la nuit à ruminer ses idées noires.

C'était du moins le plan initial, jusqu'à ce que l'argenté remarque une présence à quelques pas de lui. Il releva son regard embué par l'alcool sur l'importun. Kaname... que faisait-il là au lieu d'être en cours?

- Zero, dit-il de sa voix calme.

- Toi!

Avec difficulté, l'argenté se leva, s'appuyant contre l'arbre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. C'est à cet instant-là que le sang pur remarqua la bouteille qui trônait aux pieds du gardien.

- Tout est de ta faute!

- Ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici durant la nuit, Zero, dit le vampire sans se soucier de l'expression menaçante de son homologue. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

Le vampire avait tendu la main pour prendre le bras du jeune homme, se doutant de son incapacité à marcher seul. Zero repoussa la main du vampire.

- Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Va-t'en. Je me débrouillerai seul. Aucun d'entre vous ne posera la main sur moi, ni sur elle d'ailleurs.

Le vampire fonça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il par-là?

- Parce que même si elle ne voit que toi, elle ne sait pas. Non, elle ne s'imagine même pas une seconde la douleur que c'est que d'être comme vous.

Zero parlait sans plus penser aux mots qui passaient ses lèvres. C'était ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il comptait bien en faire part au vampire.

- Je la protégerai des gens comme vous. Jamais elle ne versera une seule goutte de sang pour votre espèce ! Mais elle, elle ne le voit pas comme ça. Kaname ceci, Kaname cela, commença-t-il en imitant les intonations de sa sœur adoptive. « Il est beau, c'est normal. Mais avoir tant de classe, ce ne devrait pas être autorisé. Il m'a souris aujourd'hui. Oh tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir? Hein? »

Zero avait baissé les yeux. Il continua d'une voix plus sourde où perçait la colère.

-Elle ne sait voir que le beau en toutes choses. Alors que moi, il n'y a rien à voir. Je ne suis qu'un déchet destiné à devenir un level E ! Et c'est à cause de vous que je suis comme ça !

L'argenté fit une courte pause, reprenant son souffle. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Il dit alors, d'une voix si basse qu'elle ressemblait à un murmure:

- C'est à cause de vous que je vais mourir.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le poids qui continuait de s'alourdir sur ses épaules, Zero se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre. Enfin assis, il releva les yeux sur Kaname en guise d'ultime châtiment. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le vampire ne se moquait pas. Son visage était pensif. Il regardait le jeune homme avec un calme froid, désarmant. Allons donc, l'avait-il seulement écouté?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

Le vampire avait mal compris la phrase du gardien. Zero était fatigué de cette situation. Si il avait dû, il aurait dormi dans le parc. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Zero ne fit aucun geste pour se retirer lorsque le vampire passa une main sous son coude pour le relever. Supportant le poids du jeune homme, il glissa une main sur ses côtes en le forçant à passer un bras autour de son cou.

Zero ne put rien faire d'autre que de se laisser aller contre le sang pure. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour poser un pied devant l'autre. Ses sens cependant s'éveillèrent. Le vampire dégageait une douce odeur qui venait déranger ses sens les plus primaires.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent aux dortoirs avant que le besoin ne se fasse trop entêtant.

Au moment de le poser sur le lit, Zero s'accrocha à la veste du vampire par réflexe pour ne pas tomber. À peine en équilibre, les jambes calées contre le rebord du lit, le vampire l'avait retenu en le prenant dans ses bras. Son regard était perdu dans celui de l'autre et poussé par une pulsion, Zero posa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Doucement, l'alcool ayant trop engourdit ses sens, le gardien se moula contre le corps du vampire, collant leurs torses, resserrant la prise de ses bras. Il sentait le cœur du vampire battre jusque dans ses lèvres. L'argenté gémit bien malgré lui. Kaname venait de répondre à son appel. Doucement, ils descendirent sur le matelas. Zero se laissa chevaucher par le sang pur, profitant de cette pression sur son bas ventre, gémissant doucement. Le vampire laissa ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou. Il glissa ses crocs le long de la jugulaire du gardien, résistant à l'envie de le mordre pour le marquer. Ce simple contact réveilla chez l'argenté une sensation ancienne enfuie au plus profond de lui. Ce n'était pas du dégoût ou de la souffrance, juste une sensation, sourde, électrisante, qui hérissait chaque poil de la peau. Alors que la pression des crocs de Kaname se faisait plus forte, à la limite de percer la peau, Zero se contracta, gémissant sourdement alors qu'il se libérait.

Sans un mot, le vampire recula pour disparaître dans l'obscurité de la chambre, laissant Zero couché sur le lit. Il était encore embrumé par l'alcool, l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir et cette sensation coupante sur son coup qui ne le quitterait plus.


End file.
